


Desire

by JustBeStill



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Bestiality, French Kissing, M/M, Ozzy licks the shit out of Sonic, Sequel?, and Sonic fucks himself, beastiality, lol, written for a friend, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic partakes in a little bonding time with the family dog.
Relationships: Sonic The Hedgehog/Ozzy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Desire

Sonic was currently pinned to the ground, Ozzy above him. The dog’s paws were planted firmly on the blue hedgehog’s shoulders, and the animal’s tongue was slithering around inside the alien’s mouth.

The young hedgehog had one of his gloved hands around his erect dick, fucking himself as he moaned into the larger beasts mouth. His own tongue slipped between Ozzy’s teeth, and the dog didn’t seem to mind the intrusion. 

Sonic panted with lust as he rubbed himself faster and harder, his tongue moving around more frantically as he began thrusting weakly upwards into Ozzy’s belly.

“Tom, Tom..” he moaned, eyes rolling back into his head. “I love you…”

Ozzy whined softly, removing his tongue from Sonic’s mouth to lick the hedgehog’s face instead.

The long wet tongue caressing his face made Sonic whimper with pleasure, and he felt the heat from Ozzy’s body wrapping around him and cradling him. His body trembled with absolute desire, and he sighed.

“Come on, just fuck me already,” he said, looking into Ozzy’s eyes. “Come on. Do you even know what I’m saying?”

Ozzy just stared at him and kept panting along with Sonic, not moving from the spot above the hedgehog.

“Fine,” Sonic said, “I guess this will have to do for now, then.” He reached up and patted Ozzy’s head. “Those treats might be useful right about now. Maybe you can be trained.”

He lay back down and relaxed his body. “Sometimes I wonder how smart you really are…” he muttered, half to himself. He returned his attention to his half-hard dick. 

“What the heck am I doing?” He whispered to himself as he resumed stroking himself. Pleasure quickly surrounded him once again, and his worries and doubts disappeared with its return.

He reached up and pulled Ozzy’s head back down to his level, quickly kissing him again, and whimpering softly at the feeling of the dog’s warm breath on his face. He felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, slowly spreading down to his toes and around the rest of his little body. 

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut as the feeling consumed him, the dog’s tongue still in his mouth shoved down his throat. It felt so right, it being there, and this experience felt like something he would want to do again soon.

He pumped faster, faster, coming with a soft yell. He shoved his own tongue deep, as deep as it would go, into Ozzy’s mouth as he rode out the wave of intense pleasure, yelling out all the while, knowing no one but the dog and himself would hear.

After the feeling subsided, he lay there panting heavily for a full minute, with Ozzy moving to lay down next to him.

Sonic, once he had regained some of his energy, slowly rolled to bury his face into the animal’s belly, exhaustion descending upon him. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “That was amazing. I love you.”

He let himself relax, bathing in the warm sunlight streaming in through the attic window. 

“Next time, I’ll get the treats for you.” He whispered. “How does that sound? Maybe you’ll fuck me then.”

Ozzy whined and licked his cheek, laying his head on Sonic’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s almost 2 am and I have to work in a few hours, fuck me. I am so tired. Why the hell did I write this? Listening to MJ kept me awake long enough to finish this. Okay, it’s bedtime.
> 
> Also, if you read this far and hate-clicked just to shit on this, well, that’s your own fault. Just throwing that out there.


End file.
